Finally Family
by AlioMarie
Summary: Noah an international pop star, has a kid with the love of his life Rachel Berry, but he doesn't know. I am not good at summeries please give this story a chance.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor any of the songs.

I have decided to change things up a bit…

it has been 4 years since the group has graduated. Noah Elijah James Puckerman has become an international sensation. He does not come home very often. Rachel Marie Berry and Him have a child together. However, Noah does not know he has a kid. Rachel never told him about there child and swore all of their friends to secracy. She did not want to ruin his life. Their child is 3 years and 3 months old. Her names is Julia Beth Puckerman.

It is October, 2015


	2. Staci slips up

Chapter One Staci Slips up….

Rachel Berry and her three year old daughter Julia were on there way home from Staci Puckerman's house. Staci is Juilia's grandmother on her father's side. Julia has never met her father. He is a singer/songwritter. Most people would say he is an international sensation known as Elijah and The Slushies. However his family and friends back home know him as Noah "Puck" Elijah James Puckerman. Anyway, Rachel didnt want Julia to be the reason for not persuing hi dreams so, Rachel decided not to tell him and swore his family and their friends to secracy.

As Rachel was pulling into her driveway, Julia asks, "Mommy why doesnt my daddy love me?" This seems to be a question Rachel answers a lot.

Rachel never knew what to say, "Pumpkin, I know your daddy loves you but he has to work all the time, we have talked about this. You hear him sing on the radio."

" I know but mommy everyone else gets to see their daddy."

Rachel hated this she knew this was her fault for not telling Noah about Julia but she could let that bother her right now. "I know sweetie." Rachel Kissed Julia's forehead, "I know."

* * *

Noah pulled into his mom's driveway right after a Black kia optima pulls out. He gets out and goes straight to his mom's door. "Hey ma, I'm home."

"Oh it's my little Noah! How are you? Oh how I've missed you!"

"I'm good. Who just left?"

"My grandaughter and her mother."

"WHAT!"

Oh shit! thought Staci she baiscly just told Noah about his daughter. Oh Rachel is going to hate me she thought.

"Please tell me you have another older kid that I do not know about? Because Ellie is to young to have a kid! She is only sixteen years old. I WILL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH THAT KNOCKED MY SISTER UP!" Noah yelled.

"NOAH ELIJAH! Sit down! ." Staci recovered quietly. "Noah…" she hesitated, "you have a daughter."

"WHAT NO I DO NOT! With who? How old? Why don't I know?"  
Staci was surprised at how calmly Noah reacted. "The mother didnt want me to tell you because she didnt want Julia to screw up your carrer. SHe knew you would stay in Lima and she didn't want you to regret it. Julia is four years old.

"Ma, that does not answer my question with whom did I have a ch...Julia."

"Rac….." Noah cut her off.

"Rachel Berry!? My high school girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Holy…..Shit…." Noah trailed off.

* * *

Thank you for reading a new chapter should be up soon! I hope you like! I love getting reviews and I will try to reply to as many as I can


	3. Noah's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the tv shows charcters.

Chapter 2: Noah's thoughts

Noah's POV

I have a child with my high school girlfriend. I have a daughter with the love of my life. I have never met a girl, no a woman who was as beautiful and talented as Rachel Marie Berry. She is probably a terrific mother to our daughter. No one knows I am home. I'm going to call my manager to ask him to release a statement saying i am coming home for my family. Once i get back to LA, I will do one interview.

* * *

Rachel hears her phone ring she answers it saying "Hello, Staci how are you?"

"Rachel Noah's home."

"He's where?"

"And I accidently said that I had a granddaughter and because his sister is so young he figured out he had a daughter…."

Holding back tears Rachel said, "How did he react?"  
"He panicked but he doesn't seem mad, yes upset because no one told him but not may get aggravated at you because you know how much he doesn't want to be his father but both you and I know that is not your intention."

"Julia when we got home asked why her daddy doesn't love her. I know he loves her I don't want her and Noah to both be mad at me. I love them both so much. I see so much of him in her. I have never stoped loving No-" Rachel gets cut off by a second voice.

"Ma, I still love her. Can you invite her and my daughter to Dinner this evening?"

Sorry for such a short chapter! I will be uploading more soon!

Thank you to everyone who has followed favorited and reviewed!


	4. The knock at the door

Chapter Three: the knock on the door

"J, where are you? We need to leave to go to Grandma's house." Rachel said gathering up everything including her homemade macaroni and cheese. (Noah's favorite) She was also trying to put herself back together knowing Noah is back and this will be the first time he will have ever met his daughter.

"Mommy I'm coming. I have little legs." Julia said.

"I know you do princess" Rachel said laughing. "Honey you look so beautiful."

Julia is wearing a purple and sparkles dress.

"I better you dressed me!" Rachel laughed.

"Ok, Miss. Diva!" Rachel said putting Julia in her car seat.

The Puckerman's live ten minutes away in a nice house.

* * *

"Noah stop pacing!" his mother said!

"Yeah, you're starting to sweat!" His sister Leila said.

Noah sat down, "I have a daughter, I am meeting my daughter!"

"Yes you are Captain Obvious." said Leila

"LEILA! Now is not the time for your smart mouth!" Staci exclaimed!

There is a knock at the door. noah gets up to get it.

"Who are you?" Julia said scared backing towards her mommy.

"My name is Noah."

"Hi Noah." Said Julia and Rachel

"Hello girls come on in." Noah said

Julia ran to her grandma. "Hi, grandma how are you?" Noah started tearing up.

" I am doing well sweetie. You look super cute!"

"I know!" Julia said. Everyone giggled.

"Sweetie why don't you Leila and I start getting things ready for dinner?"

"Ok!" Julia grabs Leila's hand and skips away.

Staci grabs the macaroni and cheese away from Rachel and walks out. This leaves noah and Rachel. Noah walks over and hugs Rachel. He feels this is the best hug he has had in a long time. She hugs him back and rest her head on his chest wanting this moment to never end. They stay like this for awhile and then they pull apart and they sit on the couch however they sit on opposite sides.


End file.
